The present invention concerns an instantaneous or step by step digital display mechanism for a time-keeper, comprising at least one first indication disc juxtaposed to at least one second indication disc.
In a known seconds display mechanism a movable lever is provided with a pallet which engages with the teeth of a wheel with which there is also engaged a toothed wheel rotatably mounted on that movable lever. The movable lever causes step by step rotation of said wheel, each step being equal to the distance between two adjacent teeth.
The above display is adapted only to a seconds display mechanism, because for each step the wheel makes only a very small rotation equal to the distance between two teeth. On the other hand, the attrition of the teeth of the pallet and the toothed wheel will be very rapid. Finally, with this system the resetting of the display can be effected only in one direction, i.e., that of the normal running of the watch.